


Sniadanie

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-02
Updated: 2005-05-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser has a plan. Ray just wants to sleep. Rated G





	Sniadanie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sniadanie

## Sniadanie

  
by Gurrier  


Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Notes: For TX_tart - thank you for the pressies! And thanks to Sprat for beta.

* * *

The sun wasn't up yet, the sky just paling, when Ben woke. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on a sweater and some socks. Behind him Ray sprawled out, filling the empty space. He was breathing slowly, evenly, when Ben left the room.  
  
Half an hour later, Ben stuck his head around the door. Ray had burrowed deeper into the covers, only his hair showing. "I'm making breakfast. Ready for coffee?" Ben asked.  
  
"Mm," grunted Ray without moving.  
  
Ben poured it anyway, added some Smarties. He left the mug on the nightstand, then leaned over and shook Ray gently. Ray pulled away, grumbling. "G'way, Fraser," he muttered.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Ben filled a large pot with water and set it to boil on the stove top. He rolled up his sleeves, sprinkled some flour on the countertop, and went back to work. There was still no sound of movement from the bedroom when he put the first batch in the water. It seemed more forceful measures would be necessary.  
  
Crouching down, he reached under the table and ruffled Diefenbaker's fur. The wolf lifted his head and cocked one ear. "I'm having some difficulty persuading Ray to get up," Ben said softly but clearly. "Perhaps you could be of assistance?" Dief looked pointedly at the stove and Ben sighed. "Yes, you may have some."  
  
His nails clicking on the floor, Dief strolled over to the bedroom. His approach was far more successful than Ben's, judging by Ray's shout. Ben waited until he heard footsteps heading for the bathroom before he started slicing the apples.  
  
Unfortunately, it appeared he had once again underestimated Ray's tenacity. The bathroom door reopened, more footsteps, and then the bed creaked and blankets rustled. Ben shook his head and got another cup of coffee.  
  
The first cup of coffee was untouched. Ray was curled up on his side this time, his back to the window. Diefenbaker lay beside him with his tail over his nose. Really, the similarities between the two were quite startling.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes, Ray," Ben said. He placed the second cup beside the first, and glanced back to see Ray glaring blearily at him.  
  
"It's Saturday, it's dark and I am trying to sleep here, Fraser. I'll eat later." Ray pointedly ignored the coffee and pulled a pillow over his head. "It's after nine," Ben pointed out reasonably. A huff from beneath the pillow was his only answer.  
  
Ben stroked a thumb across his eyebrow. Ray could be most infuriating. And stubborn. Perhaps it was time to change tactics. He returned to the kitchen and checked the pot. Then he got out the frying pan and put some plates in the oven.  
  
Ten minutes later, he made one last attempt. "Ray," he called, "breakfast's ready!" There was no response. Ben sighed, and started loading the tray.  
  
Ray had rolled over again. "Go /away/," he snapped without looking, his voice still rough with sleep. Ben ignored him, walked to the other side of the bed and set the tray on his own nightstand.  
  
Ray opened one eye at the clatter of dishes. "What's that? Breakfast /in bed/?"  
  
Ben sat down, shoved Dief to the foot of the bed. He took off his socks and swung his legs up, drawing the blankets over himself.  
  
Beside him, Ray was leaning up on one elbow, trying to see.  
  
"Well, as it's a special occasion, and you weren't getting up, I thought perhaps just this once." Ben reached for a plate, held it out to Ray. "/Sto lat!/"  
  
Ray looked at him. "Fraser, it's not my birthday. Won't be for months." Then he looked at the plate. "Are those /pierogies/? God, where did you find those?" He sat up, put the plate on his lap, and started eating.  
  
Ben just nodded in agreement and reached for his own plate. "Not your birthday; your name day."  
  
"Uh uh, wrong again." Ray mumbled around a mouthful of food. "Also not for months. Not that I'm complaining or anything. These are /good/." He picked up another, popped it in his mouth and licked his fingers. "Mmm."  
  
"Thank you, Ray." Mindful of his promise, Ben tossed one to Dief. "The recipe is your mother's - I'll be sure to tell her you said so. I had originally intended to make them for Christmas, but unfortunately I couldn't get sauerkraut in time. Today seemed like an ideal alternative."  
  
Ray shook his head. "Still not my name day, Frase. Never really bothered much with that, but it's not until November."  
  
Ben smiled. "November 13. Stanislaus Kostka, patron saint of Poland. But today, Ray, is January 23. St Raymond de Penafort's day. Now, would you like some apple pancakes?" 

  
 

* * *

End Sniadanie by Gurrier 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
